Angel Aide
by moan6stars
Summary: Robyn is expected to serve without question, to obey without doubt. She is simply a pawn to be used by the angels as they see fit. Her newest assignment may just change things though, for she is to watch the winchesters. The makers of rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new Supernatural story. I hope you enjoy it.

**Angel Aide**

**---------------**

Castiel stood to the edge of the dark club. He looked out of place in the dark thumping environment. His pale trench coat tied tightly round his lean waist, and his impeccable suit underneath visible only between the slight gap in the breasts of his coat. His face was handsomely sculpted and its displayed expression was of supreme indifference. He was here for one reason only, and that was to talk to Robyn. His pale eyes were following her whereabouts as she danced furiously to the pulsating music. She moved with extreme grace, and he found himself curiously fascinated with the movements of her hips.

As the music stopped she paused and looked round, her eyes fastened with Castiel's and she quickly excused herself from the group of people she had been with, walking over to Castiel.

"Hey Cas, you need me?"

Castiel nodded, and taking her arm in his hand led her outside away from the noise of the club. Robyn stood looking up at him waiting for him to speak. Her black hair was tied back, she had a tight white crop top on and low slung grey trousers. He felt an insane urge to tug her top down, he did however resist, squashing the emotion as quickly as it came. Instead he led her further away from the club making sure there was no one to over hear what he needed to say to her.

"So what did you need this time?" Robyn asked him, flicking her fringe out of her face with a quick blow of air from her pouty mouth.

"Your needed on another assignment"

Robyn's face scrunched up "but I haven't finished this one"

"This is no longer important" Castiel said, waving one hand towards the club she had been in "There is better uses for you Robyn"

Robyn rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Did Nathan have anything to do with this sudden change of assignments"

"Nathaniel doesn't change your assignments Robyn, I do" Castiel's voice was mildly chastising and Robyn immediately flinched slightly.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Supervise the Winchester brothers" Castiel answered. His tone suggested that this was a simple everyday task that should pose no problems. Both him and Robyn knew though that that wouldn't be the case. The Winchesters had been a major thorn in all of their sides for as long as Robyn could remember. Which was a long time.

"You want me to supervise Sam and Dean Winchester?"

Castiel nodded "Yes, they need watching, you have to keep Dean on our side of this battle, and make sure that Sam stays away from Ruby"

"Cas, that's crazy" she exploded. "I can't control those two. I doubt anyone could"

"It isn't your place to judge that Robyn" Castiel said.

"What if I can't keep Sam away?" Robyn asked suddenly. All of the warriors had heard of Sam's sudden attraction to the demon. "What will happen to him?"

Castiel's expression didn't change as he said "He will be taken care of if he becomes a threat. That won't be your job though, you are just required to follow orders Robyn"

Robyn flinched again and finally nodded sullenly. "Alright, where are they?"

Castiel reached inside his pocket and drew out a small business card with the name of a motel on. "Drive fast" were his last words as he turned and walked away from Robyn into the mist of the night.

----------------

Robyn was busy throwing things into the small case she used to travel with when someone knocked on her apartment door. She seriously considered ignoring whoever it was and hoping they would go away. Unfortunately this idea soon fled when the knocker increased not only the volume of there knocking but also the frequency. Grouchily she threw open the door, frowning at the man she found there. "What do you want Nathan" she snapped.

Nathan grinned good naturedly at her, as he leant against the doorframe one hand resting on the wood to support his weight. "I heard you were reassigned"

"really, you did huh?" Robyn said sarcastically. "I wonder how that could have happened?"

Nathan pushed himself off the doorframe and shrugged carelessly "beats me" he said, barging his way into Robyn's apartment and helping himself to one of the beers on the counter. Robyn didn't bother arguing with him, or telling him to get out. Not only was it pointless it would also give her a headache, which she could really do without. Instead she went back to packing her bag with the essentials of her life.

"So your annoyed at me now?" Nathan asked for behind her.

"Why would I be annoyed at you?" Robyn said. Not bothering to turn and look at him. Nathaniel's hands landed on her hips as he pulled her backwards into his body. Robyn sighed but didn't try and move his hands as they snaked round to her stomach and rested there instead.

"I didn't do this Rob" he said, suddenly sounding serious.

"Do what Nathan?"

"I didn't get you reassigned" Robyn turned in his grasp to look up at him, surprise in her face. "That's what you thought isn't it?" Nathan asked "That I'd got you moved"

Eventually Robyn nodded "That's what I thought" At Nathan's sudden frowned she continued "do you really blame me for that assumption though Nathan, after what happened"

Nathan frowned for a few more seconds before sighing and letting go of Robyn "I suppose not" he said.

Robyn watched him for a few more minutes before she continued to pack her things. With the renewed vigour of having a reason to get out of this room and the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"Where are they sending you?"

"I'm going to watch the Winchesters" Robyn answered. Not surprised by Nathaniel's curse after the Winchester boys were mentioned.

"They can't do that" he stated.

Robyn shrugged "Apparently they can, they can do whatever the hell they want whenever they like?"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nathan demanded.

She turned back round to face him. "Have you not worked out yet that were all just pawns to them Nathan. Yeah sure we get the promise of a good time in heaven when were eventually freed. But other than that were just convenient idiots who let them do what they want with us"

"That's blasphemy Rob" Nathan said softly. As he backed away from her, touching the cross that hung round his neck. Robyn reached up and touched her own identical silver cross. It didn't burn her or even tingle so obviously she hadn't pissed of the almighty to much with her blasphemous words. "It's just the truth" she said. Zipping her bag up and throwing it up over her shoulder. Robyn looked over at Nathaniel, he had relaxed back against the counter.

"I suppose I'll see you in a couple of months" she said.

Nathan nodded watching as she walked out of the room. Robyn was down the stairs of her apartment block and had unlocked her car before she felt someone spinning her round and pressing their lips to hers. She clung to Nathan as he kissed her, before releasing her as suddenly as he had stopped her. "Be careful Rob" he said simply, before walking away from her. Robyn watched him go, clutching tightly to the motel card in her hand. She stood for a few minutes before finally she slid into her car, rammed it into gear and took off.

---------------

Castiel had watched from the shadows as Nathaniel had rushed out of the apartment block after Robyn, and grabbed her before she could leave. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what was going on between the two of them. By all rights he should have intervened by know. Should have stopped what they were doing. It was forbidden for two earth bound warriors to have any connections to each other, apart from the shared loyalty to God.

He knew that was the reason that Robyn had blurted out her question about whether Nathaniel was the reason for her reassignment. She had wanted to know whether Castiel had found out about the two of them. She didn't know that Castiel had known about them from the first time the two of them kissed. He also didn't understand why he hadn't just reported the two of them, and left them to face the consequences of their actions.

He watched as Robyn herself watched Nathaniel disappear down the street and he wondered once again whether he was doing the right thing by sending Robyn to the Winchesters. Only time would tell whether or not his plans would work.

-----------------

As Robyn gunned her car to life and took off towards the motel address he had given her he could only stand and pray that they would work.

Robyn pulled up outside the motel the next morning. It was raining hard, and her windscreen wipers were having major problems keeping the screen even slightly visibly. Rummaging through her bag Robyn grabbed her purse and slung her bag over her shoulder, then quickly she jumped out of the car and ran to the reception. Even in the few feet it took to get to the door she got drenched. She was dripping on the floor as she booked herself a room, and by the time she was ready to leave the reception again she had started shivering.

Robyn glanced down at her room number again before running in what she hoped was the right direction. The rain was so heavy she couldn't see a thing, and had no chance of avoiding the sudden appearance of a man in front of her. She collided head on with him and went flying backwards, landing in a puddle on the floor.

"Crap" she muttered as the water soaked through the material of her jeans.

"I'm so sorry" the man shouted, trying to make his voice audible over the pounding rain. He bent down and grabbed Robyn's hand hauling her back to her feet. "Are you ok?"

Robyn nodded, trying to push her sodden hair out of her face so she could see him. "I'm fine, thanks"

The man's blurry face nodded, and pointed to his door. "Here come in before you drown"

Robyn had no chance to say no, as he had opened his own room door and pulled her in behind him. Robyn gasped in pleasure at the sudden warmth of the room. Turning round to thank the stranger once again. She paused in shock now she could see his face. He was extremely tall, with dark shaggy hair and equally brown eyes. He was hot in an extremely cute kind of way. He smiled down at Robyn as she stood dripping on his carpet. "I'll get you a towel" he said, moving towards the door to the side of the room, which she supposed led to a bathroom. Robyn looked round the main room while he was gone. There were two beds, and two bags so she guessed he was here with someone else. The presence of two beds led her to believe it was probably a friend or relative not a lover. A pair of jeans were thrown over one bed and a pair of socks lay at the bottom of the other. A laptop rested on the small kitchen table and what looked to be a dog eared set of playing cards were next to it. Robyn went over to them and picking them up carefully started shuffling them. She was still going when the guy came out of the bathroom, he had changed himself and was holding a towel. He grinned at her as she quickly put them back, and caught the towel he threw at her.

"You play?" he asked.

Robyn nodded "since I was a kid, my family used to play a lot"

"Yeah me and my brother played to. I'm Sam by the way"

Robyn's head jerked up at the name. Was it just coincidence that this guy was called Sam and he had a brother. Or was it Castiel causing the rain and giving her a shove in the right direction. Since she no longer believed in coincidence it must be Castiel, and the cute guy in front of her must be Sam Winchester.

Robyn leant forward and took Sam's outstretched hand shaking it, "I'm Robyn"

"Nice to meet you"

Robyn nodded and smiled at him. While she carefully removed the band keeping her long hair up, then rubbed the towel through the mass of dripping locks. It didn't dry it but at least she was no longer dripping. Sam was watching her as she gently combed through it using her fingers. When she was done Robyn handed the towel back into Sam's waiting hand. "Thank you"

"No problem" he answered throwing it over into the corner of the room, to rest on another bag. "So, are you staying here"

Robyn nodded "For now. I was just trying to find my room. The rain didn't help"

Sam grinned at her "What number were you looking for?"

Robyn rooted round in her pockets for the key, and read the number of the now soggy piece of paper "Uh, 098"

"That's next door, your in 096"

Robyn smiled again, another coincidence huh Castiel. "no kidding" she said to Sam.

"Do you want to wait till the rain stops at least before venturing out?"

Robyn looked over at the window where the rain was still hammering down against the glass. She had no wish to stay with Sam Winchester, hell she had no wish to even be in the same state as the Winchesters. She could all but feel the demon blood inside Sam tingling at her skin. Castiel had never mentioned that Sam had gotten to the point of drinking ruby's blood. She briefly wondered whether Castiel even knew. Even angels weren't all knowing. However Castiel had given her this assignment for a reason and she had no choice but to obey him. So reluctantly she nodded once again "Sure, that would be nice." Robyn picked up the cards again. "You want to play?"

"Alright" Sam said, pulling out on of the chairs and folding his long body into it. "What are we playing?" he asked.

"You got any change?"

Sam pushed his hands into his pockets and came out with a handful of loose change and some other objects that Robyn wasn't going to examine to carefully. Robyn took her own change out of her pocket and put it on the table. "Five card Stud?"

"With just me and you?" Sam said.

"Well unless you've got someone hidden in your bathroom" Sam laughed and shook his head. "Just us then"

"Alright, deal"

Robyn grinned and started to flick the cards out into order, with a well practised ease.

Dean was in terrible mood when he finally parked the Impala back in the motel lot. The rain had finally stopped about fifteen minutes ago, it hadn't stopped him getting drenched though while he was trying to gather information on their newest hunt. It didn't help that Sam had ditched him half way through to go and see Ruby again. Seen as Ruby still wasn't Dean's favourite person, hell she was still a demon. He didn't trust her and didn't think he ever would. Sam however seemed more than convinced that she was completely trustworthy.

He stamped up to their motel room door, and paused when he heard laughter coming from inside. The laughter sounded decidedly female. Surely Sam wouldn't have brought Ruby back to their motel room. He knew that Dean didn't like having anyone in their room.

----------------

Dean was already ready to shout at Sam when he threw the door open. The girl that turned to face him however wasn't Ruby and made his half planned tirade halt at the point of his mouth falling open. She stood up when Dean came in, giving him a full view of her. Her long hair was still damp and curling down her back. Her eyes were a sparkling blue, and her mouth was full and pouty. She had on tight skinny fit jeans, and a loose black shirt.

Dean's eyes flicked from her to Sam who was looking sheepish at Dean. On the table between them was the remnants of what looked to be some kind of poker game. Dean flicked his eyes back to the girl. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Dean" Sam hissed "be nice"

"its alright Sam" the girl said smiling at him, then turning back to Dean. "I'm Robyn, I've got the room next door. Me and Sam had a bit of an accident and he offered to let me dry up in here"

"When your room's next door?" Dean said suspiciously.

Robyn just smiled at him. "We didn't know that at the time"

"of course you didn't" it was obvious by Dean's tone of voice that he didn't believe a word that Robyn was saying. Sam was glaring angrily at Dean, Robyn herself didn't look to put out though. Instead she picked up what must be her bag from the floor and smiled at Sam. "It was nice to meet you Sam. Thanks for everything"

Sam switched off his glare to smile at Robyn. "Yeah it was fun Robyn. We'll have to do it again before we leave"

"Sure" Robyn said happily before she swished past both Sam and Dean, she gave Dean a quick smile which he didn't return before she left the room. Leaving only a faint hint of some sort of women's perfume to show she had even been here.

"What's your problem Dean" Sam snapped as soon as the door had closed behind Robyn.

"My problem" Dean said angrily. "My problem is you inviting strangers into our room Sam. Who knows what she could have seen"

"Nothing Dean. She wouldn't have found anything. Ordinary people don't snoop around in other peoples things"

"And how do you know she was ordinary" Dean challenged. "Did you even check that she wasn't a demon"

Sam sneered at Dean. "Of course I did, I muttered cristo several times. She never even flinched"

"I still don't like it Sam" Dean said, going over to his bag and grabbing himself a dry shirt. "She could be anyone"

"She didn't hurt anything Dean, and it wouldn't have killed you to be civil to her"

Dean didn't answer, and Sam surprisingly didn't push it any further. Instead he heard a chair scrape against the floor, and his brother flopping down in the seat. "Did you find anything else?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head as he pulled off his wet old shirt and put on the new dry one. "No, nothing. Whatever this thing is its not in any book I've found"

Sam frowned at the table and pulled his laptop over to him, as Dean went and sat in Robyn's recently vacated chair. Curiously he picked up the cards she had been playing with. "hey Sam what cards did you have"

Sam pushed over his own cards so Dean could see. He smiled when he did, looking up at Sam. "Well hell boy, you got owned by a girl"

"What?" Sam said looking up.

Dean dropped down the cards he held in both hands. "She whipped you Sammy"

Sam just stared in horror. As dean dissolved in laughter.

-----------

So is there anything worth continuing???


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback. Hope this chapter keeps improving.

**Squeaky Doors**

Robyn's own room was almost identical to the one next door shared by the Winchester brothers, apart from she had only one queen sized bed instead of two. She carelessly dropped her bag down on the floor and bent down to grab a new pair of dry skinny jeans, with rips in the knees and a loose blue cotton shirt, she then went through to her own bathroom. Her hair had nearly dried through so she must have been with Sam longer than she realised. Robyn quickly ran her fingers through it once more she changed her clothes and pushed her feet back into her boots which were continually unlaced, before going back out to the main room. She didn't even jump when she saw the man stood by the far wall.

"Castiel" The angel didn't respond just moved a few steps forward. "Did you know about Sam?"

"What part?" Castiel finally asked.

"He's drinking demon blood. Probably Ruby's I could feel it on my skin"

Castiel almost looked unhappy as he shook his head. "you're the best sensitive we have Robyn, we expected this answer"

Robyn frowned "you brought me here to confirm what you already knew"

"Why we brought you here isn't important Robyn, you just do your job"

Robyn frowned once again, not flinching this time at Castiel's soft reprimand. She had meant what she said to Nathan before. She was getting fed up of being used like a puppet all with promise of being given a VIP ticket to enter heaven, if and when the angels finally decided to free her. She looked down at the floor, thinking for a few moments before looking up at Castiel again. "I'm tired Cas" she said softly.

"No Robyn your not" Castiel said, his face still stoic "Your doubting. There's a difference"

"Can you blame me for doubting?" Robyn asked. "How long have I been with you Cas? A long time. All without your angelic convictions. In case you've forgotten I'm still human. I still have human impulses and desires. I'm not driven by just faith. I'm finding that recently what I have, is just not enough"

Castiel was saved from answering her tirade by a large crash against the wall dividing the Winchesters room from hers. Castiel looked over at her quickly. "Go" he said. "Do whatever you must, but Dean Winchester is not to be hurt"

Robyn nodded and hastily unzipped her bag grabbing out the knife she carried at all times. She then fled her own room and kicked her way into the Winchesters. Sam was laying on the floor eyes closed and bleeding from a cut on the back of his head. Dean meanwhile was pinned against the other wall. He was fully awake and didn't appear to be in pain. The demon holding him spun round at Robyn's entrance, he sniffed deeply then frowned angrily. "You smell angelic" he hissed.

"I'm not" Robyn stated, holding up the knife in her hand.

"Sensitive" the demon said. He edged towards Robyn, who simply held her hand with the knife up using the tip of the knife to sketch symbols in the air. "let him down Demon, or this is going to hurt"

The demon smirked "you can't hurt me little girl"

Robyn's eyes flashed dangerously "We'll see" she said, blowing a stream of air out of her mouth, the symbol she had drawn flew forward off the tip of the knife and wrapped round the demon. His face fell as he found he couldn't move, with a crash Dean fell to the floor, groaning slightly. He soon moved though jumping up to stare for a few moments at Robyn. "Check on your brother" she said steadily. Then walked over to the Demon. He wasn't smirking anymore, instead an expression of almost fear was on his face. Robyn clung tighter to the knife in her hand. She had exorcised many demons over the span of her time with the angels. Only a handful of the people they were possessing had actually survived there time as a Demon host, and the few that had generally ended up in a mental hospital. Robyn was seriously tempted to just stick the knife through the guys throat and save herself the trouble of dealing with the human left behind. However she still had enough humanity left to instead start reciting the exorcism. The demon screamed and black smoke streamed from the hosts mouth before vanishing back towards hell. The human host slumped down on the floor. Robyn sighed and knelt down in front of him checking for a pulse. Surprisingly there was one. She couldn't allow him to wake up here though so placing a hand on his forehead she muttered a few more words in Latin, making sure the man wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

"Who are you?" Dean shouted from beside his brother.

Robyn had almost forgotten that the Winchesters were even still here. She turned to look at Dean and Sam. "Is he ok?"

Thankfully Dean just nodded, as Sam groaned from the floor and started to flicker his eyes back open.

"Who are you?" Dean snapped again, getting up and grabbing his sawed off from where he must have dropped it before Robyn entered. He pointed the gun at Robyn's chest.

"I'm here to help Dean" Robyn said calmly. She could probably survive a chest full of rock salt, but it would be painful as hell. Dean frowned, and the gun never wavered. As Sam fully opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He saw Robyn, and Dean holding a gun on her and he paled slightly. "Guy's what's going on"

"Your little friend here was just going to explain everything" Dean said sarcastically.

Robyn sighed "could you at least lose the gun?"

"I think I'm going to keep the gun, at least till you tell me what you are?"

Robyn smiled "What I am?" she asked amused. "Ok, well I'm pretty sure what I am is obvious Dean, even to you. I'm a girl"

Sam snorted and Dean looked thunderously at him. "I know you're a girl" he said snidely. "And I wouldn't be so sarcastic when you have a gun pointed at you"

"A gun full of rock salt won't kill me Dean. I'm not a spirit"

"How do you know that" Sam asked shocked. Robyn had forgot he hadn't seen her exorcise the demon, or cast the binding smell on him.

"You friend exorcised our little demon friend" Dean told him helpfully. "Not before doing some hoodoo witch crap on him though"

"I'm not a witch Dean" Robyn said. "not even close"

"Then what are you?" Dean demanded. Sam echoing his words.

"I'm human" she said shrugging, "Well mostly" she added on quietly.

"Then how did you do that, and how do you know who we are"

Robyn considered her answer briefly before saying. "I know who you are because the person who sent me knows all about you"

"and who sent you?" Dean asked.

"Castiel" Robyn said softly.

Dean blanched at the revelation, and Sam got unsteadily to his feet looking confused. "Castiel?" he asked "Is that your angel?"

Dean nodded "That's the angel"

Sam looked over at Robyn again, "So you're an angel"

Robyn couldn't help the snort that came at Sam's almost breathless statement. He honestly thought she was an angel. She was nothing close to being what Castiel and his army were. She shook her head at Sam. "no Sam, I'm not an angel. I just work for them"

"And how do we even know that's the truth" Dean demanded. He was still angry but the shotgun was wavering from its position, until finally he dropped it back to his side.

"You don't" Robyn said calmly. "but seen as all I've done is help so far I think I deserve maybe a little trust"

The brothers seemed to think about this for a few moments before Sam nodded "She's right Dean, she's done nothing but help us"

Dean scowled for a few more minutes before he eventually nodded "Fine" he went to sit at the table, "but I want answers"

"you promise not to shoot me?" Robyn asked. Dean nodded and Robyn smiled "I can't answer your questions Dean" Dean frowned angrily and the shotgun moved back up towards her chest. "Ah…" Robyn said waving her finger from side to side "you promised not to shoot me"

"I lied" Dean hissed. "Unless you get very talkative very quickly I pull the trigger. Rock salt or not"

Robyn sighed, and then looked up towards the ceiling hand on her hip. "Cas, I could do with some help here. Unless you want to heal me later"

Dean and Sam both frowned in confusion, as nothing happened for a few moments then from behind the two brothers a male voice said. "Dean put the gun down please"

Dean jumped and spun round, brandishing the gun. Robyn however just smiled pleasantly, and walked round Dean and Sam to stand beside Castiel. "It's about time" she hissed "they were about to shoot me and that would not have been good"

Castiel looked down at Robyn, a slight exasperation pinching around his mouth. "Robyn, please"

Robyn sighed and went to sit down at the table, rocking her knife between the palm of her hand and the top of the table. Castiel meanwhile looked back at Dean and Sam. Dean had at least lowered the gun, not as inclined to shoot Castiel as he had been Robyn. Sam was staring open mouthed. He was still slightly in awe of the angel, even if he hadn't lived up to his exact expectations.

"What's going on Cas?" Dean asked. "and who is she?" he pointed at Robyn with these words.

"Robyn's here to help you Dean, and that's all you need to know" Castiel looked back over at Robyn and motioned with his hand for her to come back over to him. Robyn frowned but obeyed the silent command anyway, walking back over to Castiel and standing at his side. She had long ago got used to following whatever Castiel said. "She will stay with you and do what I cannot for you" Castiel said.

"Like what?" Sam asked, looking over at Robyn.

"Robyn is always connected to me, she can also summon me to you if you need my help"

"I can kill demons as well" Robyn said spinning the knife round in my hand. "I'm very good at doing that"

Castiel shot Robyn another look, that clearly said shut up, she sighed but kept quiet as Dean and Sam both looked over at the angel and his aide. "how do we trust her?" Dean questioned, staring once more at Robyn.

"You trust in me do you not" Castiel stated rather than asked. Dean jerkily nodded his head. "Then trust me when I say Robyn means neither you or your brother any harm"

Dean didn't look to happy about suddenly being told that he had to trust someone who wasn't his brother but eventually he nodded. "Fine" was all he said.

Sam was looking slightly overwhelmed and Robyn almost felt sorry for him. It couldn't be easy trying to control the urges that the demon blood in his system was thumping through him. Yet Sam still managed look like a lost little puppy dog. "So your staying?"

Castiel looked at Sam. "She's staying" he answered. Then looked down at Robyn, he walked towards the door, which only meant one thing, he wanted Robyn to follow him. If he was leaving he would simply have vanished.

Robyn shut the door to the Winchester's room behind her, and then wrapped her arms round herself. Outside even though it had stopped raining it was still cold. Castiel looked down at her shivering and almost took his coat off for her, he once again stopped the motion at the last minute. "You must have faith in your calling Robyn" he said softly.

Robyn frowned looking down at the floor. "I want to Castiel. I do. I hate the feeling of doubt I've been having recently."

"Then you must fight against them. Everyone's faith is tested at times Robyn. You must remain strong and complete your orders"

"I will do my duty Castiel, like always" Robyn said, finally looking up and staring into Castiel's eyes. He revealed nothing in his face, no emotion, no flicker of understanding of her doubts. It was just stone cold perfection. Just once Robyn would have loved to understand Castiel's thoughts, what the man behind the mask of stone was thinking and feeling.

"Stay with the Winchesters Robyn, protect Dean and keep Ruby from Sam"

"I will" Robyn answered "What about there questions about me, do I tell them what I am? who I am?"

Castiel seemed to be thinking, Robyn knew he wasn't though he was communicating with the other angels. Finally he looked back down at Robyn. "you may tell them whatever you feel comfortable sharing about yourself. But nothing about the plan for the Winchesters or something not concerning your own history"

"So your forbidding me from telling them all the questions they no doubt will ask?"

Castiel didn't answer this time he just looked down at her, "yeah you are, of course you are" she answered her own question.

"The brothers, what they are hunting for here is simply a ghost. Take them to this cemetery" Castiel said handing her another card.

"If it was just a ghost how come they can't figure it out?" Robyn asked moodily.

Castiel didn't answer leaving Robyn to watch as Castiel with a rustle of what sounded like feathers vanished into nothing. She stayed outside for another good few minutes before finally turning and re-entering the Winchesters motel room.

---------------

"So this is the car, the impala" Robyn said, walking round the Chevrolet, it gleamed black and Dean was now finally smiling as he nodded proudly looking down at his car. Sam sighed and just got into the front passenger seat, slamming the door shut.

"It squeaks" Robyn said dryly at the sound of Sam's door moaning horribly. "you should probably oil that"

Dean looked over at her, horrified. "Squeaks" he repeated slowly.

"Yeah, the door. You definitely need to sort that" Robyn smirked at him once more than got into the back passenger seat herself. Dean got in a few moments later. Still muttering under his breath about squeaks, women and other such things. Sam smiled at her over his shoulder and Robyn grinned back. "So where are we going?" Robyn asked.

"Food" Dean muttered at her. "You angelic people may not need to eat but us humans do"

Robyn sighed and leant forward between Sam and Dean's seats. "I am not an angel and I do need to eat Dean"

Dean just glared at her, and pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator. Robyn sat back and remained quiet.

She stayed silent all the way to the diner and into it, where Dean and Sam ordered food and Robyn a coffee, then they sat down at a booth. Dean and Sam on one side and Robyn on the other. After another period of strained silence Sam finally said. "So how long have you known Castiel?"

Robyn looked up at him "much longer than you could imagine, sometimes it even feels like forever"

"Yeah right" Dean said under his breath, "your what 25 at the most. That's not even as old as Sam"

Robyn glared at Dean. "Appearances can be deceptive Dean"

"So what your like 90 under those clothes" he snapped straight back, his eyes falling to the opening of her shirt, almost like he was trying to see her skin through the material. Sam elbowed his brother. "be nice" he hissed under his breath.

Dean glared angrily at his brother before finally turning back to Robyn. "Fine, how old are you?"

Robyn smiled "I suppose I'm 24, for all appearances"

Dean's mouth opened and he turned to Sam again. "See" he said "I told you, under 25"

Sam wasn't listening to his brother though, he was looking at Robyn. He was a lot more perceptive than his brother, and she was going to have to be careful what she said around him.

"What do you mean, you suppose?" he asked.

"I mean I stopped aging when I was 24" Robyn answered, Dean's mouth snapped closed as he jerked his gaze to Robyn's again. "Alright I'll bite" he said "when did you stop aging"

Robyn grinned and then said happily "1443"

Dean's mouth dropped open as the cogs in his brain visible turned trying to compute what Robyn had just told him. "so your like…"

"591 Dean" Sam whispered helpfully.

"I was getting there Sam" Dean hissed before looking back at Robyn "my god your like a walking husk"

She scowled at that before leaning forward to hiss at Dean. "Then why are you still staring at my cleavage"

Dean jumped backwards and pressed his back against the booth of his seat. He ate the rest of his breakfast in silence while Robyn leant back and sipped at her bitter black coffee. Sam meanwhile tried surreptitiously to study Robyn. She looked the same as any other twenty year old American. Her skin was maybe slightly darker than normal, her eyes more almond, and her nose straighter and more upturned than the average USA citizen, but otherwise you wouldn't pick her out of a crowd. She was pretty but in the girl next door way, her hair was long and shiny, her eyes blue and sparkling, they were also staring straight at him, she smiled at him and he quickly looked away. Not wanting to be caught staring any longer. Her age did mean he had another question though. Finally he asked. "Robyn?"

"Umm" she said, looking back over at Sam.

"Where were you born?"

A wistful look glazed into Robyn's eyes, she hadn't thought about her home in a long time. "England" she eventually said. "I was born in England"

"Alright, I've got a better one" Dean finally said, obviously rediscovering his voice. His eyes narrowed as he looked over at Robyn. "Your so desperate to tell us your human, and not an angel. Yet if you are human, how the hell are you 591 years old"

Robyn's face shut down at Dean's question, eventually she just shrugged. "I'm special"

Dean's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Robyn. If she was going to stay with him and his brother she was going to have to start talking, and stop avoiding important questions. Robyn must have already interpreted the look on his face though because she carried on talking. "Look Dean, at the minute, you don't know me and I don't know you. You're a fool if you think I'm sharing my life's history with a stranger."

Dean paused for a few more minutes before finally saying "fine, I can respect that"

Robyn was almost surprised at Dean's brisk statement, more so however from the look on his face was Sam. Who looked amazed by Dean's sudden dropping of the subject. Apparently he didn't often do that.

The three of them finished the rest of their meal in silence then returned to Impala. It was on the way back that Robyn asked "what are you even still doing out here in the middle of no where"

"we've got a job and what do you mean still?" came Dean's quick reply.

"What kind of job?" Robyn asked, ignoring his other comment.

Sam handed back a sheaf of papers which Robyn quickly leafed through. Her scans revealed nothing more than a run of the mill ghost with a serious case of anger so why weren't the brothers seeing this. She handed the papers back to Sam. "So this is a ghost, it's a just a simple salt and burn right?"

"How do you know that?" Dean snapped. Obviously still uncomfortable with her presence there.

"I just do, here this is the cemetery and grave" Robyn said handing over the bit of card that Castiel had given her.

"How do you know this?" Sam asked again.

Robyn smirked at him "just call it divine inspiration"

Sam smiled as well "Alright" he answered. He read the address for Dean who reluctantly turned towards it. Leaving Robyn to lean back against the impala's leather cushioned seat with a smile on her face.

-------------

The cemetery wasn't far away and within half an hour they all arrived and got out of the impala. The sun was now beating down, Castiel's little rain storm had long since passed. Robyn watched as the two brothers went round to their back trunk and from somewhere managed to find two shovels.

"Come on then" Dean said to Robyn, as he marched off into the cemetery. Which according to the papers that Sam had given to her had not been in use since the turn of the 20th century. Meaning there would be no mourners or people coming to lay down flowers while the boys were digging up graves. "So what, you dig up the ghost pour salt on the bones and then light it up?"

Sam looked over at her "yeah"

"Shouldn't you know this, you being all on the fight for good side" Dean said sarcastically.

Robyn stared over at him "I fight demons Dean, not ghosts"

"Well here make yourself useful" Dean snapped throwing his shovel at her, while he pulled the tops off of several salt packages. "Yeah, somehow I don't think so" Robyn stated looking at the shovel handle and then down at Sam who was sweating and still tossing earth out of the rapidly expanding hole. "You do this I'll do that" Robyn said pointing to the salt, she quickly threw Dean his shovel back and took over his job. Dean glared for a few minutes before getting back in the hole and continued digging. Robyn ripped open the final few packets of salt, just as the boys shovels connected with something hard, and a wooden bang rang out. They threw the shovels to the top of the hole and Robyn quickly jumped out of the way of Dean's glaring at him as he just looked innocently on. The boys quickly brushed the top soil off of the coffin and then with the tortured groan of old wood hauled the lid off. Robyn wrinkled her nose at the smell, but managed not to step backwards at the sight of the corpse. She handed Sam the salt and Dean the lighting fluid and watched as they sprinkled both over the bones in the coffin before hauling themselves out of the hole. Sam came over to Robyn while Dean stood at the edge lighting and throwing a match on the body. Flames consumed the body lighting a bonfire in the hole. Robyn was drawn forward by the heat to stand next to Dean at the edge of the hole. "Is it always this easy?"

Dean glanced at her shaking her head. "Frankly I'm surprised it was this time"

"I suppose you couldn't have the reputation you do by everything being this easy"

Dean suddenly grinned and Robyn got the horrible feeling that she'd said something to inflate his already tremendous ego to gigantic levels.

"You studied our reputations?" he asked her.

Robyn shrugged "No" she then turned away from Dean and went back towards Sam. "I need a drink, you guys going to come?"

Sam and Dean tossed a look at each other before finally the younger Winchester nodded. "Sure we could do that"

"Come on then boys, lets party"

-----------

Next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this right" Robyn said as she sat on a barstool with Dean beside her, both of them loosely holding bottles of beer in one hand. They were also both watching Sam as he attempted to play pool with some burly guy from the bar they had gone to. Dean looked over and raised one eyebrow waiting for her to talk. "One of you acts drunk and fails at pool loosing a lot of money, before then offering stupidly high bets and suddenly becoming good enough to win it all back?"

Dean nodded "that's the idea"

Robyn shook her head in amazement "and this is how you get all your money, scamming people on pool?"

"of course not" Dean said outraged. "We also scam poker, and I'm great in getting credit cards we never pay for"

Robyn snorted in amusement. "I have no idea why the angels chose you to save heaven"

Dean's face suddenly darkened and he looked down at the floor taking a long swig of his beer before muttering. "no, neither do I"

Robyn looked over at Dean, surprised at the amount of self loathing she could hear in his voice. Robyn knew what had happened to Dean in hell. It had been one of the only times she could remember that Castiel actually answered her when she asked a question. "It gets better Dean" she said softly.

Dean glanced over at her, his eyes suddenly curious instead of pained. "You know you're the first person who's said that, that I actually believe."

Robyn didn't say anything, although Dean's eyes were curious she got the feeling that his words weren't a compliment.

"How do you know that?" Dean eventually asked.

Robyn looked quickly away from Dean, fastening her eyes instead on Sam as he leant over the pool table and terribly missed a very easy shot, meaning the big burly guy potted the black winning the game and Sam's money.

"Your up" she said to Dean, avoiding his question.

Dean frowned but got up anyway and went towards Sam. Robyn took a gulp of her beer then followed Dean to the pool tables. Dean was talking to the biker, "Excuse me, my brothers a little sauced to be making bets"

The man shrugged "hey man he insisted"

"Yeah, but you've already taken what? Two bills off him? I'm just saying"

Sam leant unsteadily over the table, playing the drunk so well that Robyn seriously wondered how often they did this. "Shut up Dean" he slurred "I'm fine"

Robyn smiled to herself before elbowing Dean. "Yeah Dean, leave him alone. He's old enough to lose his own money"

No one had been paying any attention to Robyn until she spoke, Dean to glare at her. Sam to smile and the nameless man to suddenly stand up straighter and try and suck in his overhanging belly. "Well hello little lady, you with these two losers"

Robyn grinned and walked over to him "that all depends on how much you've won" she said softly.

"Lets make if 500" Sam said loudly turning attention back to himself as he slapped another wad of bills down onto the side of the pool table.

"500" Dean squeaked, in a very good interpretation of a suddenly pissed of older brother. The man however just nodded, you could almost see him thanking god for his sudden good luck. "Sure man, you're break"

Sam smiled happily and leant over the table slamming his cue into the ball, potting at least two solids in one go, and bingo! The trap slammed shut against the other guy and both brothers shot each other a quick smirk. Sam was lining himself up for his next shot when something weird happened. His jaw clenched and standing up he let his cue fall to the floor calling over his shoulder "keep the money" as he headed off towards the bar.

Dean looked horrified as he glanced at all the money and Sam's retreating back "Keep the money? What?"

Robyn followed Sam's path through the bar and suddenly she saw what he saw. Her own mouth clenched and she moved towards Dean. She was going to point out who she had seen when Dean saw her for himself. Ruby. She was sat on a barstool the other side of the bar waiting for Sam to reach her.

"Come on" Robyn hissed pulling Dean forwards towards Ruby and Sam. She didn't know how she was going to do it but part of Castiel's assignment had been keeping Ruby away from Sam, and by god she was going to do her best to make sure he did stay away from her. They reached Ruby just as Sam was saying "hey.."

"Well you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me" Dean hissed, Robyn stood behind him. Ruby would be just as able to figure out what she was as the demon in the Winchesters motel room, and the element of surprise was key here.

"I just have some info and then I'm gone" Ruby snapped straight back. She stopped then and her gaze flicked over Dean. She had smelt Robyn. She had no choice but to step around Dean. Ruby's face darkened, and she could have sworn she saw panic run through her eyes. Just what was she doing with Sam to make her look panicked. "Ruby" she said slowly, offering the horrified demon a slow smirk. Both brothers were looking at the two of them curiously.

"What the hell are you doing with a sensitive" Ruby hissed at Sam "do you have any idea what she's capable of?"

Sam just looked confused. "A what?" he asked her. Ruby jerked her head back to Robyn who was still smiling. "They don't know what you are?" she asked Robyn.

Robyn just shrugged "They know as much as they need to" She took a couple of steps forward towards Ruby and whispered in her ear. "You better stop whatever it is your doing to Sam or me and you are going to have a problem"

Ruby quickly got off her bar stool and took a couple of steps back from Robyn. Sam got even more confused, how could Robyn be scaring Ruby. Dean however was ecstatic, if Ruby didn't like Robyn, then he suddenly loved her.

"I just have some info and then I'm gone" Ruby said quickly.

"What is it?" Sam asked her.

"I'm hearing some whispers"

Dean looked decidedly unimpressed as he said "Ooh, great demon whispers. That's reliable"

"A girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt."

"Why?" Sam asked "Who is she?"

Ruby shrugged sending a look at Robyn. "No idea. But I'm thinking that she's important, cause the order is to capture her alive"

"Demons don't do alive" Robyn snapped.

Ruby didn't answer her just carried on "I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might wanna find this girl before the demons do" she then got up to leave, not taking her eyes off Robyn, and definitely not giving her access to her back. Dean noted all this and decided he would make Robyn talk about why demon's were so afraid of her.

"Wait" Sam said grabbing Ruby's arm. "This hospital Anna escaped from, it got a name?"

Ruby nodded and said something quietly to Sam then left. Sam turned back to Dean and Robyn. "We should check it out Dean" Sam said quietly.

Dean surprised everyone by saying "I know" then turned to Robyn. "Do you know anything about this girl?"

Robyn shook her head. "No"

"Can you go ask Cas?"

"I'm not a messenger dog Dean" Robyn snapped at him, making his sigh in impatience. "I know that, but I'd trust Cas's word over Ruby's and seen as you can talk to him whenever you want maybe you could help us out. Please"

The word please was pulled out of him and Robyn grudgingly nodded. "Fine I'll go ask Castiel. I'll meet you all back at the motel"

Sam frowned "We don't get to ask Castiel ourselves"

Robyn shook her head "no" she said simply before leaving the brothers alone at the bar. She stalked away from them and managed to find the back door to the dive of a bar they had gone to. Castiel was already waiting for her as she closed the door to the bar. He no longer made her jump with his unannounced entrances so she simply smiled at him. He of course didn't return the smile "Why did you call for me Robyn?" he asked her.

That was Castiel always straight down to business. "Ruby just appeared"

Castiel frowned momentarily at that information and Robyn silently upgraded Ruby's annoyance factor to the angels, hell she even managed to get a facial expression out of angel marble face. "What did she want?"

"To tell the brothers about a young girl who had escaped from a mental hospital. Apparently the demons are all in a tizzy about taking her alive"

"Which girl?" Castiel asked her.

"Anna Milton" Robyn said, watching in shock as Castiel actually looked angry. That was two different facial expression in less than an hour. He had broken his personal record.

"Robyn, the demons must not be allowed to get to Anna"

"Why?" Robyn asked "Who is she that everyone wants a slice?"

"That is not your concern. Just find her and call for me"

"Cas, you almost looked worried" Castiel didn't move "Cas what does this girl know that's so important?"

Castiel shook his head "It is not your place to question"

Robyn sighed and rubbed absently at her forehead. She would get nothing more out of Castiel. He had gotten that stubborn expression in his eyes. It would do nothing more than give Robyn a migraine if she continued to question him. "Ruby said she was at the Connor Beverly medicine behaviour centre. Do you even know if that's the right place to start searching?"

Castiel stayed silent for a few more moments before eventually he said "go quickly Robyn"

Robyn nodded then quickly before Castiel could vanish again she said "I need Nathan"

Castiel looked down at her, his eyes only narrowing briefly before he nodded once "Ok" he then vanished in a sweep of what she presumed were wings.

Robyn stood outside for a few more moments before starting off walking back towards the motel. It didn't take her long to get back, Sam and Dean were both sat on their respective beds. They had obviously been deep in discussion before Robyn walked in. It stopped however when she opened the door.

"Well?" Dean demanded before she had even managed to close the door after herself.

"yes" was all Robyn said to him. "we go"

Dean nodded, and Sam got up grabbing the bag at his feet. "We're already packed, are you ready?"

Robyn nodded and went out to her own room. She grabbed the bag she hadn't had time to unpack, she also took her knife out of the holster on her hip, instead pushing it into the one on her ankle.

Dean and Sam were waiting for her at the impala. Sam got in when he saw her. Making the door squeak again, she was about to say something about it to dean when she saw him glaring at her. "not a word" he warned.

Robyn just smiled and walked past him getting into the back and laying down on the large backseat. She was still smiling when Dean slammed his own door closed and rammed his foot on the gas.

"We have a stop to make first" Robyn said when they had gotten onto the highway.

"Why?" Dean grouched.

"Because I said so" Robyn sniped back making Dean scowl at her.

"Where?" Sam asked.

Just to get Dean's back up even more Robyn smiled at Sam and happily answered "L.A. We need to pick up one of my…. Friends" before Dean could ask why again Robyn looked back at him and said "they can help us Dean"

"fine" Dean said sulkily as Robyn leant back against her seat again. Nathan was not going to be overjoyed when she turned up with the Winchesters. Especially not when he sensed what she had about Sam. He would have no choice but to help though, and hopefully he might keep her sane enough to deal with the elder brother as well.

Dean brought the Impala to a smooth stop right outside the front of Robyn's apartment building. "Come on" Robyn said quickly getting out of the car, not even bothering to tease Dean about the squeaking of his doors. Instead she pushed open the door to the building and went to grab her spare pair of keys from her mail box. Dean and Sam both silently followed her up the stairs to her landing and waited for her to open her door. "Where are we going then?" Dean eventually asked her.

Robyn looked round from where she was stood "to find Nathan"

"Yes but where?" Dean snapped, obviously frustrated with her unhelpfulness.

Robyn just smirked "you'll see" was all she said. "wait here"

Sam and Dean had no choice but to wait where she said while Robyn disappeared into the back room which Dean presumed was her bedroom. "This is shit Sam" he hissed. "since when did we just hang around while someone else told us what to do"

Sam didn't look to concerned though. "Just relax Dean. Robyn knows what she's doing"

"oh, and how do you know that?"

"well Castiel trusts her doesn't he?"

To that Dean just grunted. Somewhere not so deep inside he didn't trust Castiel and his angel buddies. So why should he trust the angels personal assistant. If anything she would be as untrustworthy as them if not more.

Thoughts of trust unfortunately fled his brain though when Robyn came back out of the bedroom. She had changed, dramatically. Tight through the hips grey trousers hung from low on her hips. The boots that had been attached to her feet so far were gone replaced by towering heels. A tight white long sleeved crop top left her obviously well toned abdomen bare while a heavy silver cross hung from a long chain round her neck, her long hair had been pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had more makeup on then he'd ever seen her wear and when she turned to shut her bedroom door her saw the large tattoo on her back, the intricate portrait of an angel along with a scrawling mess of text which he recognised as enochian, all in all for a husk she looked incredible. Dean must have been staring to long as he felt an elbow in his side and Sam clearing his throat loudly. Robyn meanwhile was smirking at him, one hand on her hip. "Do you to want to change?" she asked.

"for what?" Sam asked.

Robyn just grinned again "you'll see" was all she'd say, before she was pushing them out of her apartment again and back down towards the impala. Dean followed her instructions for downtown LA until finally she told him to park up again. He did so and found a meter to put some money in. Robyn had gotten out of the car and was pulling Sam out. She stared at him for a few minutes obviously making Sam uncomfortable. "Alright stay still" she demanded.

"What?" Sam said curiously. Before he could move though Robyn had pulled his coat off and over shirt, leaving Sam in just his jeans and white t-shirt. She studied the shirt for awhile before shrugging. "Take that off" she demanded pointing at Sam's t-shirt.

"I don't think so" Sam said taking a few steps back.

Robyn smirked "take it off or I'll do it for you"

Sam stared at her for a few moments before deciding she was telling the truth and he reluctantly took his shirt off, Robyn stared at him for a few moments before throwing the shirt back. "put that on" she demanded, not waiting to see if he did so instead turning to Dean.

"Whatever your going to say sweetheart forget it" he said.

Robyn just smiled before Dean suddenly found his jacket gone and his over shirt. He could have sworn Robyn never even moved yet his clothes were firmly in her hands. "Fine" she said, "follow me"

She once again didn't wait to see if the brothers did as she asked, she just walked off. "I hate that woman" Dean muttered to himself making Sam snort as they followed behind her. Robyn stopped in front of a corded off building with music blaring out of it and a bouncer in front of the door. She turned to look at the brothers stood behind her. "try to stay close" was the last thing she said to them before taking off. The bouncer just smiled at Robyn then grinned wider as he noticed Sam and Dean. "Fresh meat huh Rob, you know the rules about them"

Robyn smiled back at the bouncer "I know, but there so pretty"

The bouncer laughed at her "just don't let Nathan see"

"Actually that's who I'm here to see. Is he in yet?"

"You want to take those two pretty's in to see Nathaniel. Rob are you crazy"

"What the hell do…" Dean started but was cut off by Robyn turning and glaring hard at him. "Shut. It" she snapped at him, before looking back at the bouncer. "there's method to my madness I promise"

The bouncer eyed up Sam and Dean again, making Dean twitch angrily, wanting to rip the head off the smug bastard. Finally he just nodded. "alright Rob, he's in back"

"thank you" Robyn said, leaning up and kissing the guys stubbled cheek. She then motioned for Sam and Dean to follow her into the darkness of the club. With surprising speed and dexterity what with the height of her heels Robyn navigated round the club. Which pounded with the sort of music that gave Dean a headache from the first beat no matter how loud it was. He stayed silent as he watched Robyn walk through the groups of people. All throughout the club people stopped her to whisper in her ear, then grin and smirk when they saw Sam and Dean behind her. Dean was about to punch the next idiot that smirked at him when Robyn stopped in front of a door. She turned to make sure Sam and Dean were still behind her then with a big breath of air pushed open the door.

Robyn gently touched the cross round her neck before taking another step into the back office. Nathan was sat behind his desk. His white shirt open at the collar and his sleeves rolled back over his forearms revealing his tanned skin. He looked up when the door opened his eyes widening slightly when he saw Robyn stood there. She doubted her would have expected to see her anytime soon. "Nathan" Robyn said softly. Nathan jumped up to his feet and stormed round his desk grabbing Robyn by her hips and yanking her into his body, slamming his lips down onto hers. Robyn clung to him for as long as she dared before pulling away. "Castiel will be watching" she said softly. "not to mention those two" she pointed behind her and watched Nathan's eyes narrow as he spotted the two shocked Winchesters. "What the hell are you doing bringing the Winchesters here Rob" he all but snarled at her.

"They need your help Nathan"

"Like hell we do" Dean snapped. "this was all yours and Cas's idea Robyn, so don't bring us into it. We'd get on fine without you. Better even"

"There's your answer Rob" Nathan said, letting her go and moving back round his desk. Robyn sighed and turned to Dean "you shut it" she snapped "or I'll do it for you" Dean glowered at her and she turned back to Nathan. "Nathan this isn't a request. Castiel ordered you to help"

Nathan simply shrugged his shoulders at Robyn. "Sorry, Rob you know I'd do almost anything for you, but this is to much. I refuse to spend anytime in the same room as those two any longer"

Robyn flinched angrily at him. "You're an idiot Nathan" she hissed before turning her back on him and pushing the brothers back out of the bar.

"Robyn" Nathan shouted as she left. Robyn reluctantly turned back round to look at him. "ask Norah, she might help you"

Robyn scrunched her nose up, "I don't even know where she is anymore"

"Who's Norah?" Dean asked from behind them. Robyn just waved his words away as Nathan handed her a small piece of card. "I didn't give you this" he said softly before turning away from her as well. Robyn studied the card for a few seconds before nodding and leaving the office, dragging Sam and Dean behind her and out of the club. She ignored the bouncer this time instead going straight back to the impala.

"What the hell's going on Robyn?" Dean demanded.

Robyn sent him an annoyed stare. "we have problems" she muttered more to herself than to the brothers.

"What…" Sam started but Robyn interrupted him curtly.

"Your going to Texas boys"

Dean scowled. "Why?"

"We need to get Norah on side for this. Especially if what Nathan said is true"

"But he didn't say anything" Dean protested. "Apart from get out"

Robyn smirked. "you have to look past just the words Dean. When your monitored 24 hours you learn"

Dean just frowned obviously not understanding at all. "What…" he started but Robyn cut him off this time. "No time for questions. Just go here and get Norah to come back with you"

With that Robyn turned and left them going back into the club. The brothers watched her go. Before Sam sighed. "Come on then" he said tiredly.

"I'm getting really fed up of being ordered around by her" Dean muttered but he got in the car anyway starting up the engine and driving off.


End file.
